The embodiments herein relate generally to snow chains attached to tires of a vehicle.
Individuals often secure snow chains to tires of their vehicles in locations where significant snow accumulations occur. Traditional snow chain assemblies comprise chain links or cables that are disposed over the tread of a tire and secured in place by straps or cords.
These traditional snow chain assemblies have several disadvantages. First, the snow chain assemblies are time-consuming and a burden to install on the tire. Typically, the assembly is disposed flat on the ground to permit the vehicle's tire to drive over. Next, the user has to reach around the tire in small spaces to secure the snow chain assembly in place by straps or cords. Second, the snow chain assemblies generally comprise bulky chains that can loosen and clump together at the wheel well. This causes noise, vibrations and/or damage to the vehicle's wheel wells and/or tires when the vehicle is in motion. To prevent the occurrence of loose snow chain assemblies on tires, these assemblies have a limited safe operating speed on tires up to approximately 25 miles per hour.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a chain apparatus for use with a vehicular tire that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which enhances traction of the tire on slippery terrain such as snow. There is a further need for the chain apparatus to attach to or detach from the tire with enhanced efficiency. There is a further need for the chain apparatus to enhance the safe operating speed of the tire when the chain apparatus is installed thereon.